All is Fair in Love and War
by Alexis McLean
Summary: The Greek Gods have a little wager going....Who will win the bet? It could change the lives of two enemies forever. Rating might go up in later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Backround Info

'All is Fair in Love and War'  
by: Alexis McLean  
  
Chapter : Backround Info  
  
Author's note: There are some things about mythology some of you may not know that will be important to the story, so for those who don't know, read. And those who do know, feel free to skip this chapter. -^_^-  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this chapter are Gods and Goddesses from ancient Greek mythology. I can take no part in claiming them for myself.  
  
* - * - *  
  
In Ancient Grecian times, as there was no modern technology, the Greeks had quite a bit of time on their hands. To fill this time they often wondered how things got to be. To explain all of their questions, they came up with mythology. They created these stories to explain natural phenomenon, to show appreciation for strength and beauty, and to create a system of laws reflecting honor, dignity, and justice. The most well known beings created in mythology are the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus. There were three types of existence: Gods and Goddesses, Heroes and Heroine, and Mortals; the Gods and Goddesses being the highest and most powerful of the three. There were twelve original Gods and Goddesses who lived up on Mount Olympus, and they were the rulers of all beings, even the nymphs, who were more lowly Gods. They were Zeus and Hera, who together ruled the Heavens; Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty; Hephaestus, the God of Fire and Forge; Demeter, the Goddess of all the land; Poseidon, the God of the Ocean; Athene, the Goddess of Wisdom; Ares, the God of War; Apollo, the Sun-God and also the God of Music; Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt; Hermes, the God of Mischief, Medicine, and Messages; and lastly, Hestia, the Goddess of Peace. But, when Zeus found out he had a son, who created wine, he insisted that he join the Gods and Goddesses on Mount Olympus. The other Olympians were against this however, as thirteen was considered a very unlucky number, Dionysus (Zeus' son) would make the thirteenth Olympian. So, just to stop the bickering, Hestia offered her position.  
  
When Aphrodite was 'born' she was so beautiful that Zeus wanted to marry her off right away. He promised her hand to Hephaestus, his and Hera's only true son, but she much preferred Ares, Hephaestus' older and better-looking brother.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I think that's it. If there's any more that you will need to know, I will add it to this page, so come back here if I tell you to. 


	2. The Bet

'All is Fair in Love and War'  
  
by: Alexis McLean  
  
Chapter 2: The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the characters in this story..yet.  
  
* - * - *  
  
Ares sat upon his throne on Mount Olympus, thinking to himself. It had  
been so  
  
Long since he had started a war among the mortals; he was thirsting for  
the chance. He  
  
Was deep in thought when Aphrodite glided in. She walked up to him and  
eyed him  
  
suspiciously.  
  
"I know that look..you're plotting something..another war perhaps?"  
Ares  
  
merely looked up at her, not a word escaping his lips. Aphrodite ceased  
her suspicious  
  
glare and turned instead to the throne opposite him and sat down. "My  
dear Ares, why  
  
must you think of nothing but blood and war. Haven't you ever heard of  
the expression,  
  
'make love, not war'?"  
  
Ah, but my Goddess, all is fair in love and war," Ares responded  
charmingly.  
  
Aphrodite smiled. "Besides, I already have a plan in the works. All I  
have to do is talk to  
  
Zeus about it, and then - "  
  
"Why do you even try, Ares? You know as well as I do that It will only  
be a  
  
matter of time before some mortal makes a sacrifice in the name of Athene  
and she  
  
rushes off to plan your downfall. You may have brute strength, Ares, but  
brain always  
  
beats Braun," Aphrodite said gently in her gracious, gentle voice.  
  
"Then why don't you join me? Together we can overtake Athene's army  
and wipe  
  
out her winning streak! Join me, and we could rule our own  
country.Together," he said.  
  
Then he added in a whisper, "I know how much you love to rule," Ares  
tried to persuade  
  
her. Aphrodite's expression remained the same, her charming smile still  
in place.  
  
"I am afraid, my dear Ares, I prefer to use my talents in the name of  
love, not  
  
death and destruction," Aphrodite responded. Ares seemed to be forming a  
plan in his  
  
head.  
  
"And just what are the types of things you use your talents on?" Ares  
inquired.  
  
"You, of all people, should know, Ares." She raised her eyebrows  
suggestively at  
  
him. Since he didn't say anything in response, she explained it to him.  
"Oh, you know -  
  
making mortals fall in love, helping them find their perfect mate - the  
usual," she replied.  
  
Ares considered this for a moment.  
  
"Hmm.What do you say we make a deal?" Ares purposed.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Aphrodite asked curiously.  
  
"Well, why don't we put your.talents.to the test?"  
  
"And just how do you purpose we do that?" Aphrodite asked.  
  
"Make two enemies fall in love," Ares said with a devious grin.  
Aphrodite  
  
thought about this for a moment.  
  
"And what do you get out of this?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's really quite simple. If you can make two sworn enemies  
fall in love, I  
  
will not begin a war." Aphrodite smiled pleasantly. "But, if you fail to  
make the chosen  
  
couple fall in love, then you must do everything in your power to help me  
win the war.  
  
Including," he added, "persuading your husband to make weapons for me  
instead of  
  
Athene like he usually does," he finished bitterly.  
  
Aphrodite thought about this. She was confident about her abilities,  
but were they  
  
good enough? She supposed she had no choice, backing down would be  
cowardice, but  
  
was she really willing to risk it? She looked at his face full of  
triumph.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
*- * - *  
  
Author's note: Hmm..I wonder who the lucky couple will be..And by the  
way, this isn't slash. So, you know the drill. Please review. I don't  
mind flames, I guess. Just review. There's a little button at the bottom  
of the page on the left hand side. Do you see it? No? Well, it's right  
here.  
  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V 


End file.
